Amp'n Up the Trouble!
by Phantanos
Summary: Spring Break has come. The Chipmunks enjoy it in their own special way. Most of them are home. Kicking back..; but Alvin and Brittany want some outside fun. They are unaware of those who plan to ruin their fun; for the sake of a scoop.. See what happen's in this one shot prequel to: Scaling Down the Fun!


**Amp'n Up the Trouble!**

**A collaborative work between Phantanos and Turtlegirl5. **

**Based on The 20th Century - Alvin and The Chipmunks movie series. Created by Bagdasarian Productions Inc.**

* * *

_**Spring Break!..**_

The time students get to relax a bit from school activities. It is no different for the Chipmunks and the Chipettes.

After all the things they had to deal with like: (Homework, learning new songs, recording sessions, and concerts); they welcomed a rest.

While Jeanette and Eleanor enjoyed surfing the net for cooking recipes and clothes patterns; Simon would be sharpening his mind.

By playing Scrabble with brother Theodore.

Always hopeful that some of his knowledge will rub off to his kid brother.

This maybe relaxation for the others, but not for Alvin and Brittany!

The pair cut out early for some fun in the park. It was like going back to their roots.

When life was less complicated and everyday an adventure.

The pair would be racing across the tree branches, skimming stones across the pond,or their favorite..

The playground.

Since they were out early, they had it all to themselves.

They pretended to be pirates on a ship-like play site near the pond.

After-wards they raced to the space tower. A play-set that looked like a rocket launchpad.

The pair dashed up to the pretend rocket nose cone.

Up there; one had a choice whether to slide down a pole or go down the spiral slide.

Brittany chose the pole and says,"See you down below!"

Alvin not wanting to be outdone, took the spiral slide.

He slid on his belly with arms stretched forward and legs folded up with his tail.

He was SUPER ALVIN!

The red dynamo picked up speed on the plastic coated surface.

It was the same sensation as flying. When he reached the end; his body soared through the air

and landed on a soft cushion.

Alvin felt awesome, and something else..

The friction from the plastic coated slide and his jersey charged him with static electricity.

He saw how his hair spiked up in one of the playroom's funny mirrors.

Alvin then heard Brittany humming to herself.

She was admiring her sexy long legs in the fun-house mirror.

She was so engrossed, that she didn't notice Alvin.

He had a slightly wicked smile; while extending his charged up finger tip to her Tail.

From inside the playroom came a bright, flashing, _**zap!**_

There was a loud shriek as Alvin raced for his life from that room.

Moments latter.. A fuming, enraged Brittany charged out.

The bristling hairs on her tail and head; added to her fury!

As she roared out, **"AAALVIN!"**, birds took flight from fright.

Upon hearing his name, the red clad chipmunk raced up a tree.

Alvin gulped and said to himself, "I really gonna get it now from Brittany..."

He hid in the tree's leaves; while he waited for Brittany to clam down.

There was no chance of that happening anytime soon! Brittany's pride was hurt.

Her Tail was all puffed up from the shock; it resembled that of a squirrel.

She was on the warpath and wanted to thrash Alvin's hide.

At the tree's base,she listened intently for any sound which might be Alvin.

Alvin prepared for the worst, when he heard her say, "I see you.."

Then he heard,"Get out of those bushes!"

"Bushes? I'm not in the bushes.", pondered Alvin.

He then heard her scream.

He peered from his hiding spot to see Brittany being pursued by a love struck squirrel.

It mistook her for a female squirrel; because of her puffed up tail.

The romantically inclined squirrel leaps up and pounces on her.

Tearing into her dress, to get a good hold on her.

Brittany tried to fight it off and cried ,"No!", as she was pinned down.

Before her unwanted suitor could go any further, it was beaned on the head ; by a well aimed acorn.

Brittany saw a red blur tackling down the squirrel.

As she looked up; Brittany saw a cloud of dirt and grass clippings.

When it cleared she witness Alvin's full fury on the squirrel.

He was spinning the larger squirrel by it's tail. Then he let it go.

The squirrel was launched through the air, and splashed down in the pond.

Brittany then saw Alvin gasping air as his rage passed.

In her eyes Alvin changed.

Gone was the prankster kid she knew.

Now there stood a dream prince, who defended her honor.

Alvin helped her up and said,"Are you OK Brittany?"

Brittany was speechless. She gave him a hug.

All she wanted to do now, was to run her fingers through Alvin's hair.

This moment was soon shattered by the sound of a camera aperture.

Then there was a blinding Flash!

The paparazzi had arrived. They came after reports of Alvin's name being screamed in the park.

Through the gauntlet of flashes Alvin and Brittany dashed.

They then scampered up the nearest tree. Running from tree limb to tree limb.

_**At the Seville home..**_

Jeanette noticed the time on her laptop and said, "Oh! It's almost noon.

Alvin and Brittany said that they'd back before 11:30 A.M.!"

"Let's keep watch for them on the windowsill.", said Eleanor.

_**At the park...**_

Alvin stood on a wall; that was by the park's entrance.

He looked up and cried out,"Brittany Jump! Just jump!"

She paused for a moment, as she heard a stampede of feet coming from behind.

Alvin could see the mob running up the trail.

He then heard a reporter call out,"I see them! They're by the wall!"

Alvin called again with his arms outstretched, "Just jump Britt! I'll catch you!"

"Are you sure?", Brittany asked nervously.

"Trust me.. I have reflexes like a cat!", said Alvin.

He spied from the corner of his eye; the mob of paparazzi getting closer.

Alvin the shouted, "Will you jump already!"

Brittany began her leap from the branch, but it snapped off beneath her.

This made her leap in a wobbling manner.

As she fell, she braced herself for a painful fall.

Thankfully Alvin did catch her in his arms; but her unsteady fall knocked them both off the wall.

They bounced off some bushes and rolled onto the grass.

Brittany rubbed her head and sneered to the red clad Chipmunk,"A cat,huh!"

Alvin with a bright smile replied,"Hey,I caught you.. That's all I guaranteed.."

Before Brittany could answer back, both she and Alvin were blinded by strobe flashes.

Alvin grabbed Brittany's hand and ran away from the sea of shutterbugs.

They shielded their eyes from the blinding flashes and dashed up the street.

The pack of wild news hounds raced up the street after them.

Alvin regained some vision and counted the street numbers.

"There! Over there! We're homeward bound!", Alvin told Brittany as he pulled her in the direction of their home.

_**At the Seville home..**_

The rest of the group sat around the living room. Simon sat on the coffee table; next to Theodore.

With a pen in his paws, Simon wrote on a piece of paper and said, "-A-M-I. Origami."

Theodore said in an impressed tone, "Wow Simon! You are really good at word scrambles.

How do you do it?"

"Why thank you, Theodore. As for how I do it? I don't know.

It just sort of comes naturally I guess.", said Simon proudly.

The boys looked at their counterparts, Jeanette and Eleanor.

They were both perched on the windowsill; peering outside, with their noses pressed against the window pane.

"Any sign of them?", Theodore asked curiously.

Eleanor turned around and replied sadly, "Not yet.."

She then turned back to the window.

A visibly worried Theodore said,"Simon.. Do you think that Alvin and Brittany are ever coming back?"

"Of course they are..", Simon said reassuringly.

Just then, Jeanette perked up and said, " I see them!

They are running!..; and with the Paparazzi at their tails..."

Jeanette groaned at that last part.

Outside Alvin began pounding his fist at the door and shouting, "Let us in! Let us In!"

Simon and Theodore nonchalantly walked towards the door.

Simon jokingly replied,"Not by the hairs of our chinny-chin chins..."

Alvin growled,"Just let us in Simon!"

Theodore jumped up and opened the door; just as the mob of reporters made a sharp turn to the house.

Alvin and Brittany bolted right past Simon. Nearly knocking him down as they ran into the living room.

Simon quickly slammed the door shut.

Just in time too. The mob almost reached the step.

Alvin slid across the carpet. Crying out,"Safe!", like a baseball umpire.

The mob outside was pushing their luck. They tapped at the windows and knocked on the door.

Brittany grabbed her head in pain and said, "Could someone please tell them to bug off for me!.."

Her sisters then opened the window just a crack.

Jeanette cried out politely,"Nothing to see here go home!.."

Eleanor dramatically screamed out, "Leave – Brittany – Al-o-o-one!"

Looking up, Alvin said, "What about me?"

"Fine!", muttered Eleanor.

"Leave Alvin Al-o-o-one too!", she yelled as she and Jeanette shut the window.

They then pulled the blinds and closed the shutters.

"Oh nuts! Won't they ever leave us alone..", groaned Eleanor.

Alvin replied,"How can they? We're the biggest thing since sliced bread!"

Just then Dave emerged from his den.

He was haggard and annoyed; after he took legal steps in quashing defamatory statements.

All about The Chipmunks; that were written in the tabloids and magazines.

He rubbed his neck and went to the front door and said, "Could everyone just please leave..

We don't have time for any interviews today."

That helped to send most of the paparazzi away. Yet some still lingered.

Dave threw the door shut and said," They will leave eventually.

Just keep the door locked, the windows closed, and don't show yourselves."

He then turned to Alvin and in an annoyed voice said, "Just where have you and Brittany been!"

Alvin simply answered," Just taking a stroll in the park and around the neighborhood."

"And you attracted the paparazzi.. That's terrific!

I think next time you should ask me before you go out!", Dave said in a sarcastic manner.

"Maybe cousin Toby can take us out?", Theodore asked meekly.

Dave fondly looked at him and said, "I'm afraid he can't. Aunt Jackie took ill and he's caring for her.."

Dave then headed back to his den and his tax preparation.

As the group watched him go, they still heard the voices of the lingering reporters outside.

Simon turned to Alvin and said," I told you not to go outside today.

In fact you shouldn't be out when we are still in the headlines!. Do you want the paparazzi to chase you?"

Alvin smugly answered , "They are fans Simon. They love us so much! It's not a big deal.."

Simon jumped up on the coffee table and said,"It is a big deal Alvin!

Sometimes being popular isn't a good thing.

It leads to this!" Simon then knocked down a stack of magazines and tabloids.

Eleanor looked at them and said," Is it me, or are these articles on us just are getting worse and worse"

Simon said ,"I'll say. Listen to this..

Alvin cheats on Brittany with Shakira, Jeanette was found shoplifting,

Simon is not smart as he claims to be, Eleanor wears extensions, and Theodore is pregnant!

I mean just how stupid are these people?"

"Oh! I guess you're right...", said Alvin in a defeated tone.

"So.. What are we going to do about it?", asked Jeanette.

Simon pointed to Alvin and Brittany and said,"Okay.. First of all.

You two aren't allowed to go out anymore; until we're in a safe environment.

Where no one can attack us."

"Done..", Brittany said firmly.

"What!", Said Alvin.

Simon continued,"Or we'll be seeing more of these.."

He then threw a tabloid in front of Alvin. The picture was a fake.

Obviously photo-shopped, yet Alvin was embarrassed by it.

"Yes it's a lovely picture of you and Brittany.. Swapping Spit in Public!",said Simon.

"We didn't do that! It's a lie!", said Alvin.

"Exactly why you shouldn't be going out! These jerks hide when they are stalking you.", said Eleanor.

Alvin looked through one of the magazines and said, "You know..

We aren't the only ones getting this kind of treatment.. Simon,Jeanette.."

Alvin held up the folded portion of the magazine to Simon.

Simon took off his glasses, squinted, and said, " A deodorant advertisement?"

Alvin realized his mistake and found the page.

When Simon saw it he pulled at his collar. His face blushed red with embarrassment.

There was a picture of him with his hands placed a little on Jeanette's hips.

It showed Jeanette giving him a slightly, sly grin.

"They have all the facts wrong!..

They're playing scrabble with their words; to make them sound juicier...", said Simon with a cracking voice.

When Jeanette looked at the picture; she blushed as well.

Brittany snatched the magazine away from Alvin and chuckled as she said,

" Oh how I absolutely love this headline.."

She reads aloud,"Simon and Jeanette's relationship. Going from **NERDY to DIRTY!" **

Alvin added a quick Rrrow! In the direction of Simon and Jeanette.

Brittany was still laughing when Jeanette snatched away the magazine.

With Tears in her eyes she cried, "That's not funny... It's mean.."

Then she ran to their room; with Eleanor trailing behind her.

After seeing her sister's face; Brittany felt ashamed.

She turned and said to Alvin and Simon, " I guess our spring break is ruined for now."

Then she went after Jeanette. To apologize to her.

Alvin looked at Simon and said,"Let's throw this junk where it belongs. In the garbage.."

_**It looks like Brittany was right. Spring break was ruined for now..**_

_**Yet in a few days a big surprise would be heading their way.**_

_**But that is another story...**_

_**To be continued in: Scaling Down the Fun!**_

* * *

_**Special thanks to Turtlegirl5. For allowing her story: Paparazzi. To be fused with this tale.**_


End file.
